Temptation
by Yami Yue
Summary: Yaoi. (10th in the series) Kurama is tempted to taste the forbidden fruit of another. Will the Fox give in to his tempation or stay true to his mate?


* * *

Warnings:  
1. The following story is **Yaoi **meaning malemale relationship. Please **do not read** if you're not comfortable with/into this.  
2. There may be (and probably is) some OOC in this story  
3. Things are a little heated in this one folks so a lime warning is in effect 

All Characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

Temptation  
By Yami Yue 

I awoke to find myself alone in bed _again_. I sighed, chiding myself for being upset. In fact, I should have been used to it. I hadn't awakened beside my mate in weeks. He'd suddenly developed the habit of rising before me and leaving to only return after I had fallen asleep. This disturbed me, for he hadn't even come to visit me at work since this began. It was unlike my mate not to communicate with me. As more days had passed it began to scare me. Even when Hiei had been forced away from me on his missions he had always sent word that he was alright, that he missed me, that he loved me… Now, there was nothing and I was scared I was loosing him. I didn't know why or what I could do to stop it.

I got out of bed and went through my morning routine mechanically, deciding to forgo breakfast until I had reached Yusuke's palace. Kenji and Ryou were still training with Genkai, my mate …well, I wasn't quite sure where my mate was at the moment…but he wasn't home. It made little sense to cook when Sachi and Tsubame would gladly make an extra plate for me.

The day was chilly, but I hardly noticed it. I don't think I really even cared. My mind was elsewhere, trying desperately to figure out what had happened to cause my normally warm and affectionate mate to suddenly distance himself from me. No answer came to me, none ever did. Could it be that he simply no longer loved me and wasn't ready to tell me? I hoped that wasn't the case, but the thought saddened me even more.

"You don't look so good Kurama," Yusuke noted as I sat beside him at the large table. "Did Hiei go on another mission?" I sighed. "I don't know Yusuke," I replied. "I haven't seen or spoken with him in weeks," Yusuke nearly choked. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Did you guys have a fight or something?" I shook my head. "No, I don't know what's going on," I answered. "I tried to visit him at Mukuro's after the first few days, but was denied entry into her territory. I tried waiting up for him one night only to wake up to find that I'd fallen asleep and Hiei had slipped into bed beside me and had gone to sleep. I've even tried contacting him with our bond, nothing has worked,"

Yusuke frowned. "I don't know what to say Kurama, it sounds like something weird's going on," he said. "I hope that whatever is going on will be revealed soon," I said softly. "Not knowing is making me very anxious," Yusuke placed a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Maybe it will do you some good to try and take your mind off it for a little while," he suggested. "Stay for the party tonight," I wanted to argue that I didn't feel much like attending a party, but couldn't. He was right. It would do me some good to distract myself from my troubles for a while. Maybe if I stayed long enough I'd arrive home to catch Hiei before he had gone to bed. "Alright Yusuke," I agreed. "I'll say," "Great !" he said happily. "Who knows, maybe by this time tomorrow you'll be too hung over to be depressed,"

I left early to return home so that I could bathe and change clothes for the party. As I headed out the door I stopped and suddenly decided to leave a note for my mate. "Would he worry if he'd come home to find the house empty?" I wondered. "Of course he would," I chided myself mentally. "What reason would he have not to?" I quickly wrote the note and once more turned to leave. A part of me didn't want to go, wanted to remain here in my sorrow. I paused for a moment, then continued on my way out. Little did I know that by the end of the night I would wish I had stayed home.

The party was in full swing by the time the sun vanished from the horizon. All those around me were feasting, laughing, and drinking to their heart's content. I sat at Yusuke's left, relatively uninterested in what was going on around me. As I sipped the sweet wine from the goblet in my hand, I was contemplating on slipping out of the party unnoticed and going home. Given the amount of wine I'd drank, it seemed the best idea. The room suddenly became very quiet and I looked around the room to see what had caused it. A beautiful dark haired youko vixen had entered the room.

All eyes were upon her and she was a sight to behold. Long dark hair framed her lovely face, accented by almond shaped eyes and luscious lips that practically begged to be kissed. She had a body like the enchantress Ruka and the grace of a goddess. A sleeveless, low cut dress adorned her body. Though it was nearly floor length it had slits on both sides, showing off her beautifully formed legs. "Gorgeous," I murmured under my breath.

She approached the main table and made a graceful curtsey. "I have been sent by Empress Velaska of the Hibikime Plains," she said. "M'lady regrets that she could not attend, but as a gift, I shall dance for you and your guests," Yusuke nodded. The vixen smiled and straitened back to her full height. She then turned and walked over to the musicians. She spoke with them for a few moments and then returned to the center of the room. She nodded at the musicians and they began to play. Then she began to dance.

She raised her bare arms to the heavens as she sensually swayed her hips. Her eyes slowly closed as she began to lower her arms. I watched mesmerized as she danced, using her body to tease and entice. Her eyes opened as the music became swifter, seemingly pleading to be touched and caressed by a lover's hands. Her sapphire blue eyes scanned those around her as she gracefully moved around the room, using her skill as a dancer to flirt with every male in the room. My eyes met hers and for a moment she simply held my gaze. Then she smiled and glided toward me. Extending her arm she offered her hand to me, begging for me to join her. "Go on," Yusuke urged. Knowing I'd never hear the end of it from him if I refused, I rose from my seat. Carefully I made my way around the large table to the center of the room where the dancer waited. She placed her hand upon my chest gently in a silent signal for me to stay still. She raised one leg and hooked it around my waist. Slowly she leaned backward. I leaned forward gently placing an arm behind her back. As one we straitened back to standing position. She smiled as she caressed my chest through the soft material of the tunic I wore. Teasingly, she slid her hands upward behind my neck as she ran her leg slowly over my hip and the outside of my leg.

As one we danced to the beat of the music. An erotic, sensual dance, arousing to watch, sinful to perform. Our bodies moved of their own accord, miraculously in tune with each other. Her sent was as intoxicating as the wine I'd been drinking, and though not as enthralling as my own mate's scent it was pleasant nonetheless. My mind drifted away, completely absorbed in the dance and my partner. The fires of desire began to burn within me, and from the look in her eyes and the richness of her scent I knew that she was aroused as well.

When the dance ended the room burst into applause, whistles, and catcalls. "You are quite the dancer m'lord," the vixen complemented. "I've never seen a male move with such grace, nor who knew this dance," I smiled. "You are a wonderful dancer yourself," I responded. "Please, call me Kurama," I bowed to her, wordlessly thanking her for the dance before slipping through the crowd and heading outside. The cool night air felt good against my fevered skin. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the raging fire of desire within me.

The sound of footsteps made me open my eyes again. I turned to see who had followed me. To my surprise it was the dancer. "Mind if I join you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Not at all," I answered. She stepped toward me, her body moving sensually. "You're very handsome Kurama," she murmured. "Thank you," I responded. The dancer smiled and placed her palm upon my chest. "I was hoping we could do a different dance," she said suggestively. "…and what might that dance be?" I asked. The dancer giggled as she gently began to caress my chest through the soft material of my tunic. Already aroused, her gentle caress made me even more so. "You're a bright boy," she purred as she leaned up. "I'm sure you can figure it out,"

She hungrily pressed her lips to mine and I felt my body burn with desire. "Be my lover tonight," she whispered before claiming my lips once more. Perhaps it was the fact that she was very attractive that made me want to take her up on her offer. Maybe it was the erotic dance we had shared that made desire burn within me or the fact that she was oh so willing. It could have been that I'd drank too much wine and I was beginning to take leave of my senses. Perhaps it was all these things combined with the loneliness I felt in the absence of my mate's attention. No matter the cause, how much I wanted it and how good I imagined it would feel to loose myself in a moment of passion, I knew that I couldn't. I couldn't break the vows I had made to my mate. I couldn't betray my love, my fallen angel. Whatever his reason for virtually abandoning me, I could not give myself to another.

I untangled myself from her. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "…but I cannot," Her beautiful sapphire blue eyes widened in surprise. I held up my hand showing her my rings. "I cannot break the vows I have made," I informed her. The dancer bowed her head. "I understand," she said softly, disappointment evident in her voice. I turned away and headed out of the garden, now more than ready to leave Yusuke's palace. I didn't want to go home, I was sure my mate would be there. Instead I went to a lake close to home, where I'd often gone to be alone and think.

"I should have never gone to the party," I thought solemnly as I sat down upon the bank, resting my back against the trunk of a tree. "I _definitely_ should not have danced with that girl," My only consolation was that I hadn't cheated on my mate. I was very tempted to, and if not for the fact I knew that it would crush Hiei, I might have given in to my temptation.

I felt a familiar energy nearby and couldn't help but feel even more guilty and unsure. Strong arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and a chin rested upon the top of my head. "What troubles you Fox?" came Hiei's deep voice. "The fact that we've hardly seen each other in the past few weeks for one thing," I answered. "I'm sorry that I've been so neglectful of late," He said softly. "I wish it could have been avoided," "So, you're going to tell me the reason behind your behavior of late?" I asked. "Not tonight," he answered. "I'm exhausted," Gently, I removed myself from his embrace. His eyes searched my face and I looked away, unable to meet his gaze. "What is it Fox?" he asked as he gently cupped my cheek and turned my face toward him. Still, I would not meet his gaze. "I almost broke my vows to you tonight," I whispered, feeling even more guilty. "Almost?" he asked. "Yes, almost," I assured him, then told him of what had transpired.

When I had finished my story, Hiei caressed my cheek gently. He sighed . "I'm glad that you stayed true to me," he said softly. "If I hadn't been so neglectful, you wouldn't have been tempted," I raised my eyes to meet his. "Mukuro wants me to take the throne," he said. "She swore me to secrecy until the preparations were complete. I wasn't even allowed to tell you, and so I kept my distance, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep it from you for long," My eyes widened. "She wants you to take the throne so soon?" I asked. "In a few years," he answered. "…but she wanted the preparations done now so there wouldn't be trouble later, and the transition could begin gradually,"

"Thank Inari," I breathed. "I thought I'd done something wrong, or something had changed between us," Hiei smiled and shook his head. "Nothing has changed between us Fox," he assured me. "I love you," "Even after what I did tonight?" I asked. "Yes," he answered. "Even if you had given in to temptation I would still love you," I smiled. "I love you too," Lovingly he bushed his lips against mine. I returned the kiss with a loving one of my own. "You know, I think I have some lost time to make up for," he said suggestively as he slipped his hand down the front of my tunic and lightly caressed my chest. "Didn't you say you were tired?" I teased. Hiei smirked. "I'm sure I have enough energy left to make you scream my name," he purred. I shuddered in anticipation. "Then what are you waiting for?" I responded. Hiei smirked and gently pressed his lips to mine…

I opened my eyes and saw my mate looking at me in concern. "You alright Fox?" he asked. "You were muttering in your sleep," I blinked at him as I quickly took in my surroundings. I was at home in bed with Hiei. "It was a dream?" I asked. "I don't remember falling asleep," Hiei chuckled. "You were reading one of those ridiculous romances of yours," he said "Next thing I knew you had fallen asleep," He gently brushed a stray lock of silver hair from my face. Hiei's eyes locked on mine and I felt my breath catch in my throat. The dancing girl in my dream had the same eyes, only they were a different color. I also realized that their faces also bore some resemblance as well. It seemed the object of my desire hadn't been some nameless youko vixen I hadn't seen before. In truth, my mind had forgedHiei a new identity in my dream. I decided not to tell him about that, doubting he'd find it flattering. However, I couldn't stop myself from wondering if Hiei could dance like that.

"You really should stop doing that you know," he murmured. " You talk in your sleep when you fall asleep reading," I turned to lay on my side, facing him completely. "Oh?" I asked as I placed an arm around his waist. "What do I say?" "Mostly you mumble," he answered as he rested his hand upon my hip. "What were you dreaming about anyway?" he asked. "Us," I answered then gently kissed his lips. He let his hand slide down my hip, caressing my inner thigh. "Need I ask what we were doing?" he questioned. "Oh, I'm sure you can figure it out," I murmured seductively. His cheeks reddened, and then he chuckled. "Hentai," he teased. "Yeah, but I'm yours," I replied. "Always,"

* * *

Author's Note: This oneshot was the result of an idea I had for a while that just wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't feel right about Kurama actually cheating on Hiei in this story so I wrote it as a dream Kurama had. That fit in rather well with the plot I came upwith, showcasing two of Kurama's worst fears 1. Hiei leaving/abandoning him and 2.Cheating on Hiei like he didwith lovers in the past.I also thought it might be a nice twist for the dancer to really have been another way Kurama viewed his mate. Even in his dreams the fox is haunted by his fallen angel. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Get ready for one more heated little oneshot, _The Thrill of the Hunt.

* * *

_


End file.
